


Have You Seen?

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [25]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little playful  prompted drabble. Furia knows precisely how to distract Troy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen?

**Have You Seen?**

Troy entered the quiet, crossing the living area quickly. "You know you asked me to take a look at this, but you don't give me the details. Are you in here?" he called rather loudly not knowing which room she might be in. He tapped at the bedroom door panel.

"Hey, have you seen the … Oh!" Troy froze in the doorway, staring. "So this was all a ploy to get me out of the way, wasn't it?"

"You always were too easily distracted with the promise of paperwork," the long-legged woman chided. Her walk was slow; her hips moving like a tempting metronome his heart synced with too quickly.

"Don't worry. I'll make it worth the trouble."

Troy slipped his hands around her waist. "You always do."


End file.
